Free Shipping
Free Shipping is a heavyweight robot that competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It's a four-wheeled box-shaped robot similar to Original Sin, one of its builder's other robots, and armed with a forklift. It was built by Gary Gin, who is well known for being a very skilled driver, both in BattleBots and other events and is capable of driving upside down using the black bars attached to its forklift. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Free Shipping's first ever battle was against Mecha Rampage and DUCK! as part of a rumble. When the rumble began, Free Shipping was off to an okay start until Mecha Rampage tore off one of its wheels. Making matters worse, Free Shipping was flipped over by DUCK! and had trouble maneuvering and/or self-righting. Eventually, Free Shipping got back onto its remaining wheels and continued, only to take more punishment from Mecha Rampage, losing one of its front forks. Despite using its flame thrower, it was tossed through the air multiple times by DUCK! before time ran out. In the end, DUCK! was declared the winner by a 3-0 judges decision. Free Shipping had its first single battle against HUGE. For this match, Free Shipping added some extra spikes in hopes of snaring HUGE's wheels. The match began rather poorly for Free Shipping as the first hit bent up one of the two forklifts, leaving it useless to use against HUGE. Free Shipping continued to attack and had its top support cage broken. After more impacts, Free Shipping's flamethrower had become bent such that the flames were actually cooking Free Shipping itself. Still, Free Shipping continued to attack, nearly getting flipped over and losing the side plate. As time began to run out, Free Shipping managed to get HUGE nearly on its side near the pulverizer but HUGE toppled back down and resumed the fight. Time ran out with Free Shipping flipped over and in the end, the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision for HUGE. Next up for Free Shipping was HyperShock, which had come off an easy win over Battle Royale With Cheese. For this fight, Free Shipping added a front wedge plate to protect the lifting forks from HyperShock's weapon. The match started off pretty evenly with neither robot getting the advantage. However, Free Shipping managed to flip HyerpShock near the screws and kept on it with the flame thrower. Free Shipping then took a hit from its opponent but didn't suffer much visible damage. After some maneuvering, Free Shipping started attacking its opponent again, which had gotten flipped over again and wasn't able to self-right. Free Shipping backed off and HyperShock was counted out, giving Free Shipping the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If this bot were a parcel company, it would be called "Dead Ex". Mess with this bot, you're straight trippin, it's FREE SHIPPING!" "It's the forklift of fire. Fresh from the docks, it'll leave you screamin' "What's in the box?! It's FREE SHIPPING!" Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams